


不恊和音-06

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: 车，好破一辆车，将就看看。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	不恊和音-06

豆原的身体因鹤房意料之外的吻僵住了，但是他并没有躲开。鹤房于是试探性地舔舐豆原跳完舞后仍燥热着却异常柔软的双唇，像是在期许对方的应允。他感到豆原紧闭着的双唇开始放松下来，便用舌尖稍稍使力翘出了一条小缝。  
当他们的舌尖终于触碰到一起时，鹤房感到自己脑中的保险丝就快被烧断了。他捧起豆原的脸，使两人的唇更好地贴合在一起，接着在对方的口中肆意侵略。豆原的呼吸逐渐变得粗重起来，他笨拙地想要回应，却不料撞上了鼻子。鹤房趁豆原愣了神，缠住了他的舌头。  
“唔……”豆原发出一声呻吟，被静寂的房间放大了好几倍，他猛地推开了鹤房。  
鹤房被这一下弄得清醒了点，但显然对面的人还沉醉其中。豆原低着头，微微喘着气，不由自主地用指尖抚摸自己的唇。  
鹤房顺着他的手，看向了豆原经他一阵亲吻后愈发红润的唇，咽了咽口水。  
“不讨厌吧。”  
豆原惊诧地抬头扫了一眼鹤房，马上低头移开了视线。他的耳朵红得快要滴出血来。  
“……嗯。”  
他感到眼前出现一片阴影，抬头准备迎接，却料不到鹤房锁定了另外一片禁地。  
他的左耳被含住了。  
一种奇异却舒服的感觉刹那间流遍豆原全身。他想躲开，却没有办法动弹，只能任由鹤房不断吸吮舔舐着每一寸敏感的肌肤。鹤房感到了豆原的强烈反应，继续用舌尖细细描摹着他的耳廓，时不时还用牙轻轻地咬上。豆原使出全身最后一点力气想将头别开，却反而被更紧地箍在了鹤房的怀里。  
别逃，鹤房在他耳边低低地说。  
豆原感觉有硬物顶上了自己的胯部。  
然后他们同时听见了房门外趋近的脚步声。

“只剩我们三个主持人了吗。”  
“那椅子上还有两个包。”  
“我知道，红的那个是鹤房的。”  
“他和豆原？他们还没走吗？”  
“要么去洗手间了吧。我们把灯和门留着就好。”  
狭小的储物间外传来的声音仿佛来自遥远的世界尽头。鹤房刚把自己和豆原关到门后，就听到外面三个人开门进了房间。两人面对面紧挨在一起站着，大气都不敢出。鹤房撑着豆原后面的桌子，勉强维持着两人之间几乎为零的距离。房间几乎一片漆黑，只有微弱的白光从开在门下方的透气窗中照进来。三个不速之客一阵悉悉索索后出了门，鹤房才把注意力转了回来。  
“鹤房……”  
豆原眼中那片深色的漩涡倏地裹挟住鹤房，连同熟悉的柔软触感一起。在他们摸索着脱掉对方的上衣之时，这个吻几乎没有断过。他终于放开豆原，对方回望着他，眼里漫着傍晚湖面上的水雾。鹤房这才意识到自己已经把豆原逼得张开腿坐在了桌子上，而豆原正以双臂环绕着自己的脖颈。少年努力平复着自己的呼吸，温热的气息盘上鼻尖，他们之间的距离从未那么近过，近到鹤房可以数清豆原有多少根睫毛。  
“可以吗？”他和豆原的裆部都撑起了一个小帐篷。他的声音沙哑得他自己都认不出来。  
豆原点点头，雾气又浓了些。  
鹤房拉开豆原的裤链时，感到豆原又无法控制地颤抖了一下。他安慰性地咬咬豆原的耳朵，握住他的性器开始上下撸动。豆原倒吸了一口气，双腿猛地夹住鹤房的腰。鹤房的两股之间也胀得愈发难受，他顺势掏出了自己的，和豆原的性器贴在一起来回撸动。  
“哈啊……哈……”  
被突如其来的陌生触感刺激着，豆原扬起头，拼命克制从喉咙深处冲上来的呻吟，可这样只让他看起来更加淫荡。鹤房始终紧紧盯着豆原，他移不开目光，他满足于对方清澈的眸子中掺杂的越来越浓的情欲。这和他在春梦里见到的豆原一模一样。豆原一成被他玷污了，光是想到这个就让他兴奋得宛如磕了药。他加快了手上的频率，豆原的呼吸越来越浑浊。他伸出手想要阻止鹤房，却硬是被鹤房的另一只手攥住，带着他用同一个频率在性器上摩擦。  
豆原终于承受不住，伴随着一声低吼，两人几乎同时射了出来。白色浊液溅在身上，还有一些断断续续地从铃口溢出，流过鹤房的手背落在地上，滴滴答答的声音令豆原更加不堪了。鹤房满意地看到他脸上露出惶恐无措的神情。  
“哈啊…对不起，鹤房，我……”  
“没关系，”鹤房说，“这样正好。”  
他抬高豆原的大腿，将精液涂抹在豆原的后庭口上当做润滑剂，用一根手指慢慢旋转着开拓从未有人踏足过的甬道。  
“不，鹤房……啊……停下…”羞耻感和无力感让豆原的声音带上了哭腔，刚刚经历一次高潮的身体还没有完全缓过来就被异物强硬地插入，还是在自己的精液的辅助下，他根本无力还手，除了低声下气地恳求对方以外别无他法。  
鹤房抬起眼皮看向他，隐隐绰绰间露出了玩味的笑。豆原方才后知后觉地明白过来，在一只饥肠辘辘的狮子身下求饶性命，根本是白费力气，狩猎成功的猛兽怎会轻易让到手的猎物在眼皮下溜走。鹤房眼底那团漆黑的烈焰燃得越来越旺，它们的主人正等着把豆原生吞活剥，连骨头都不剩。  
可鹤房不是这样的。鹤房不应是这样。  
那个担心着自己，还送给自己巧克力的前辈，现在却成了无情的狩猎者，用蜜诱引自己上了钩。  
但自己乐在其中，豆原意识到，他喜欢这来自本能的快乐。  
在某些方面，豆原总对自己很坦诚，他认为这是个优点。  
真讽刺，就在十几分钟前他还觉得自己是一匹狼。  
“……！”  
快感如电流一般突然击中了豆原，不由分说把他从迷迷糊糊的遐想中拽回了现实。他甚至不确定刚才那声呻吟是不是从自己干渴的喉咙中发出的。没等他反应过来，鹤房的手指就在他体内快速抽送起来。  
“等等……”  
他清楚地感到鹤房往甬道中加了一根手指，动作也比刚才野蛮得多。每一次送入，鹤房都精准地狙击那个点，初涉性事的少年的身体根本没法消化下反复袭来的快感，豆原感觉自己像个被扔在巨浪之上的布娃娃，任凭汹涌澎湃的情欲沉浮其间，随时都可能被撕扯得粉碎。他只有把上半身的重量完全搁在鹤房身上才能保持坐起的姿势。他的眼睛还睁着，可他已什么都看不见。  
鹤房把手指抽了出来，拉出一道银丝。豆原的身体一绷，双腿突然更紧地盘住了鹤房的腰。  
“鹤房，鹤房……”豆原的声音听起来像溺了水的求救者。  
“叫汐恩。”  
“汐，汐恩，想……想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“不…不知道……哈啊……那里…好空……”  
豆原已经完全受着本能驱使了，鹤房意识到。豆原的手指在黑暗中摸过来，覆上他的手，牵到自己的后庭口。  
“这里……鹤房…汐恩，汐恩……这里…”  
如果说豆原已经变成了一只动物，那鹤房何尝又不是如此。他甩开豆原的手，扶住他的腰，将坚挺到发紫的性器猛地捅了进去。

巨浪终于把豆原劈成了两半。  
鹤房毫无征兆地进入时，那阵闪电般剧烈的疼痛差点没让豆原直接昏死过去。他觉得自己好像弄出了很大的动静，也许是一声尖叫，因为他听到鹤房轻声伏在他耳边讲着什么，一边不停地抚摸他的背，听起来很紧张，下身的动作也放慢了。  
这才是那个温柔的鹤房汐恩，豆原想。痛感还十分鲜明，可空虚感的作用更强大，他的腰不自觉地朝鹤房一点点送出去。刚刚被手指和精液开拓过的甬道收缩着，发出殷勤的邀请。  
现在能把他救上岸的人，只有鹤房汐恩了。  
或是让他坠得更深。  
“忍耐一下。”鹤房从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
豆原像只大狗，在鹤房缓慢推进的时候趴在他身上小声哼哼，他的手指抓着鹤房的背，指甲嵌进鹤房的背肌里，拼命忍耐着那股强烈的不适感。鹤房估摸着快要到豆原的敏感点了，他的性器摩擦过紧致又温暖的穴道，稍微使了点力往前一顶。  
豆原在他耳边发出一声淫靡的呻吟，柔糯得好似三月的桃花粥，他的指甲抠过鹤房的背，弄得他生疼。他硬的发胀的性器颤抖着蹭在了鹤房的腹部，前端已经被分泌出的黏液打湿了，可鹤房无暇去顾及。他开始大开大合地在豆原体内进出，毫不留情地狠狠碾过豆原的敏感点，性器退到穴口又立刻撞进来。豆原被他干得失神，不再克制自己的声音，从喉咙口发出夹杂着哭腔的浪叫，同时还断断续续地念着鹤房的名字。  
豆原的模样如今放荡到了极致，这都是他鹤房一手造成的。他把这个未谙世事的天真少年从纯白的伊甸园中诱惑出来，亲手领着他走进充满混沌和欲望的乌托邦。  
那个爽朗干净的豆原一成谁都能看见。  
而现在这个被欲望吞噬的豆原一成，只有自己能看见。  
只要是豆原一成，鹤房都喜欢。  
“好深……啊啊…不要……汐恩…”  
豆原仰着头大口呼吸，眼睛几乎失了焦距，头脑里一片白花花，生理泪水止不住地涌出来。鹤房的性器把他的穴道撑得满满的，撞向他的敏感点时，过强的快感把他抛上高空，当鹤房退了出去，那难捱的空虚又使他一落千丈。鹤房在温柔地亲吻自己的喉结，他的目光正把自己现在的模样尽收眼底。意识到这一点，豆原快要消失的意识升起了一丝耻感，但他不在乎，这不过是烧旺欲火的一块木头罢了。  
想要更多。  
他贪恋那快感的温存，本能地抬起腰迎合着鹤房的动作。股间的性器被夹在两人之间，随着激烈的动作不断被摩擦，于是那暴风骤雨般的快感中又裹挟了一条暗流。他用手握住了自己的性器，随着鹤房的频率开始上下撸动。  
鹤房直勾勾地瞪着，豆原的眼里失了神，不知在望向哪里，脸上的汗和泪水混在一起。他喘着气在自己的面前自慰，前端不断泌出淫液，而自己的性器现在还卡在他的后庭里，带出殷红的肠肉又把它们翻卷进去。  
都到这份上了，豆原这小子怎么还在勾引我？  
“是嫌我干你不够爽吗？一成君？”鹤房惩罚性地咬上了豆原的耳朵，性器更加凶猛地捅进豆原的体内。他满意地听到豆原的哭腔抬高了一个调。  
“不……啊…不是……”豆原艰难地把呻吟凑成语句，“舒……舒服……”  
鹤房感觉自己快到临界点了。  
“再说一遍，听不见。”  
“舒服……”  
“什么舒服？”  
“汐恩…汐恩哥……呜…干我…舒服……”  
除了汐恩哥以外，鹤房别的什么都没听见。他的脑子里像炸开了烟花。  
到底是谁在撩骚？  
这小子是不是天赋异禀？  
豆原脑子里灌满了浆糊。他不知道鹤房刚才说了什么，也不知道自己回答了什么，只知道鹤房抽送得突然更快了。他的嗓子几乎快发不出声，快感终于堆积到了火山口，他第二次射了出来。  
与此同时，鹤房从他的体内猛地退出，大量的精液喷射在两人的小腹，甚至是脸上。豆原的头无力地瘫在他肩上，身体还在一下一下地抽搐，手无力地落在他腰上。他就这样静静地抱着豆原，直到对方的呼吸逐渐平复下来。

这大概就算庆功会了吧。


End file.
